DeiSaso Detention
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is a smutty little oneshot that takes place in HIgh School


"Ugh, stupid teacher." Sasori grumbled, crumpling up the detention slip and tossing it in a garbage can. "How was I supposed to know he would see that note?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he entered the detention room. It had a few other kids in it. Naruto, of course. He was there almost every day after school Today his freshman friends Kiba and Choji were sitting near him. They had most likely pulled some stunt that day that landed them in detention.

Gaara was there. The scary-as-hell emo kid. He sat in the back gloomiest corner and glared at anyone who passed by.

And Shikamaru was there. Asleep. Most likely there for sleeping in class.

Then he noticed Deidara sitting in the other back corner, his knees up against the back of the desk in front of him, writing furiously in a little black notebook. He walked over.

"You're tongue's sticking out." he said.

"What?" Deidara snapped to attention, sucking the tip of his tongue back into his mouth and slamming the book closed. "Oh, it's only you, danna."

"Jumpy, are we?" Sasori said, sitting on the desk Deidara's knees were up against. "What were you writing?"

"N-never mind." Deidara said, putting the black notebook in is bookbag and putting his long blonde hair behind his ears. He hugged his knees and looked up at the redhead. "What are you in here for?"

"I did a little doodle of the teahcer in women's underwear." Sasori shrugged. "He saw it. What did you do?"

"I...ermm...I was writing...instead of paying attention." Deidara said.

"What WERE you writing?" Sasori said, trying to reach around the blonde and grabbed for his bag.

"Nothing!" deidara cried, grabbing his wrist and smacking it away. Sasori lost his balance and fell off the desk, grabbing onto Deidara for support, draging him down with him.

"Oww..."Sasori groaned, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the floor. Naruto and his friends erupted in laughter.

Deidara blushed. He was ON TOP of Sasori. His knee was in his crotch! His hands were on his shoulders! He jumped up in a flash and sat down, facing away, hiding his face.

"What the hell iw wrong with you?" Sasori said, sitting up. "You could have at least said sorry."

"Sorry!" Deidara said.

"You sure are acting stupid today." Sasori mumbled.

"I...I have to go tothe bathroom!" Deidara said and zoomed out the door and into a bathroom stall. He had an erection! He had never felt more embarassed in his life as he started to jerk off, thinking about Sasori.

-Now's my chance!- Sasori thought, reaching for the blonde's bag. -To see what he was writing!-

He grabbed the book and opened up to a random page and started reading.

"B-but...Deidara...won't it hurt?" Sasori shivered with a gasp, completely laid out on the desk before me, his erection throbbing with desire. "And...what if someone comes in? We don't want to get caught we could get expelled!"

"Stop making excuses." I ordered, crashing my lips onto his, ready to make him mine.

Sasori dropped the book, blushing. Deidara was writing a smut novel...about them! He shoved the book back into the bag and sat down and pretended to go to sleep. He had to cross his legs as wild fantasies entered his mind, so no one would see him go hard. He couldn't believe it! Deidara returned his feelings! He had always hoped he would find out in a more romantic way, but this was good enough!

When the final bell rang to leave for home, Deidara shook Sasori's shoudlers, thinking he was asleep. "It's time to go, sleepy head." he said.

Sasori grabbed his backpack and held it in front of him as he walked so he would not be as embarassed. As the hallways emptied, Sasori pushed Deidara into the empty bathroom and dropped the backback.

"Danna, what are you..." Deidara started but his words died in his throat when he saw the redhead was hard.

"I read your book." he admitted. "While you were in the bathroom. I couldn't help it! And it got me so turned on..." he blushed.

"Oh...Danna...I...I had no idea you liked me like that." Deidara said, putting his hands on the redhead's shoulders.

"Neither did I." Sasori said. "But...I'm soo happy that you do. So, Deidara, I want to be all yours."

Deidara couldn;t believe his ears. It was like one of his stories was coming true! He smirked and said, "Anything to please you...danna."

He crossed the room and locked the door. Then he came up behind Sasori and roughly rubbed his erection through his pants. Sasori moaned, his hips shaking. He pressed his ass back against Deidara's crotch, trying to feel him closer.

Deidara unzipped the short boy's panst and slipped his hand inside. Sasori moaned again, louder and shuddered as his icy hot fingers wrapped around his dribbling member. Deidara felt himself go hard, and it pressed itself between Sasori's thighs, the head rubbing against the back of his balls.

"Ahhn!" Sasori moaned and his legs gave out. "I'm sorry...I just couldn't support myself anymore. It felt too incredible!"

"You're so sensitive. It's so cute." Deidaa said, picking Sasori up and sitting him on teh counter. "I hadn't even started to move my hand yet."

He knelt down and sucked the head of his uke's shaft. Sasori moaned and bucked his hips foreward, his legs dangling off the edge of the sink counter. Deidara gagged as the head was forced all the way to the back of his throat unexpectedly. He pulled away and coughed.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Sasori said, pulling his hands close to his chest.

"No, I just didn't see it coming. You stabbed the back of my throat." Deidara said. "I'll be fine."

He stood up and unzipped his pants, freeing his drooling member. "Why don't you try it?" he said.

Sasori nodded and leaned foreward, taking the length into his mouth. Deidara moaned and tangled his fingers in the boy's auburn hair, loving the tiny gasps and moans he made. He helped him move his head by tugging this way and that, guiding his tongue to all the places he needed it to go, then yanked hie head away.

"Okay, I want to go in now." he said.

Sasori started to climb off the counter so he could do it from behind, but Deidara stopped him. "No, danna. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and see your face as you cum."

Sasori smirled shyly and moved back so his legs were on either side of Deidara's hips. He slid his pants entirely off and unbuttoned his shirt. Deidara moaned at the sight f his sweet little uke splayed out before him, like a scene from one of his perverted dreams. He ran his hand across the pale chest, stopping to fondle his hard nipples. "So cute." he mused, observing how Sasori's eyes closed and he bit his lip when Deidara pinched his nipples. He felt himself growing larger and throbbing.

"It's starting to hurt." he said.

"Then put it in." Sasori guided the head of Deidara's cock to his entrance and pushed his hips down so the head slipped inside.

"Wait, I can get a condom." Deidara said.

"No! No!" Sasori cried. "Bareback! I want to be able to feel you, and I want you to feel me!"

Deidara smirked and pushed up farther into his uke, claiming his virginity. Sasori moaned loudly and wrapped his slender arms and legs around his seme, pulling him closer, all the way inside. Pain shot up his spin, but was then numbed out by insatiable pleasure. Deidara started to thrust his hips when he felt Sasori's inner walls relax a little around him. Sasori moaned and pulled Deidara into a deep kiss, entwining their tongues, sucking, nipping, sucking again, then biting and drawing blood, sucking that away.

Deidara sucked Sasori's neck, leaving a small red mark, and pumped his hips harder when he felt Sasori clench around him. He picked up his pace again when Sasori commanded him to, bucking his hips greedily against his cute moaning redhead.

"My body is on fire!" Sasori moaned, throwing his head back.

"I'll help you put out that fire." Deidara moaned. "Dannnnnnaaaaaaaa!"

Sasori cried out and came, hard, coating his chest and stomach and even his chin. Deidara's spine tingled. He absolutely adored the was Sasori'e eyes closed tightly, tears of pleasure rolling down his face. The way his mouth opened wide in a silent moan and the corners of his lips twitchied. He could hold back no longer and came like a rocket into his beloved, coating him inside, his cum running back out, spilling down his legs. He pulled out and yanked Sasori forwards into his arms, tears falling from his blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sasori said, confused.

"I'm so happy." Deidara whispered. "Because I love you so much. And now you're mine."

"I'm all yours." Sasori smiled, hugging him back. "All yours."


End file.
